The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for anchoring devices to the ground and, in particular, to an apparatus for lockably anchoring sports goals.
Many devices exist for anchoring an article to the ground. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 210,283 shows a vertically extending fence post which is driven into the ground. A pair of curved angular braces are rotatably mounted on the fence post and are driven into the ground along circular arcuate paths.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,387 shows a ground anchor stake device having an angular spike and an arcuate tine. The spike is pushed into the ground at an acute angle and the tine is then pushed into the ground in a circular arcuate path.
Typically, sports goals such as soccer goals are made with a net hung from a tubular frame. Such goals are meant to rest on the ground. However, without an anchor, there is the danger that a person climbing on the goal will tip it over hurting himself or a bystander. While existing anchors may be able to prevent tipping, they can easily be removed from the ground by reversing the installation procedure. Thus, there is a need for a ground engaging anchor which can be attached to a sports goal and locked in place to prevent unauthorized removal of the anchor.